mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Cascade
is a Flash animation update of Homestuck, and the finale of Act 5. Information of note The loading screen is similar in style to the loading screen of Sburb. It changes to a chapter-select screen, from which one can choose to skip to a part of the Flash. It is based on the Homestuck game menu first used and later .}} Throughout the Flash you are able to pause whenever you like, which seems to be a new feature added for this Flash. The name Cascade likely refers to the Flash's climactic role in having all the plot points fall into place. All of them. Before starting the animation, if "EOA5" is clicked, it shows how long Act 5 lasted. Beneath it, it also displays how long Acts 1~5 lasted. By clicking on the information, the screen reverts back to the chapter-select screen. Start The Beat Mesa spins like a CD before stopping, and becoming more detailed. A Kernelsprite-like shape moves slowly across, leaving a yellow trail in its wake. The view zooms out, showing the entirety of the Land of Heat and Clockwork, before showing John standing on the Beat Mesa, guiding the needle that is scratching the surface. A massive number of enemies look on, presumably in an attempt to stop him, including many types not previously seen and much larger than previous ones. John destroys many of them using tornadoes of lava, then destroying a particularly large one with his Pop-A-Matic Vrillyhoo Hammer with great ease. Part 1 The view switches to the tower on the Land of Frost and Frogs. Bec Noir looks with sadness at Jade's recently slain body, before the view switches again to show him standing in front of Bilious Slick. He begins the Red Miles, summoning tendrils of red energy, and hurling it at Bilious Slick, causing the attack to ravage the kids' universe, before it extends into Bilious' right eye and from there to the Exiles onEarth. Part 2 The AR controls a device he is holding, a trigger for the bombs rigged to all four structures. Deep in the ruins, the White Queen waits for the Time Capsule to open again, which releases the White King, holding one of Rose's books (Complacency of the Learned). A new rotten flower immediately sprouts, to open in exactly ten seconds. Meanwhile on LOFAF, Noir extends two tentacles from his sides, taking hold of Jade. He flies her to her Quest Bed, placing her on it before teleporting away. He reappears on the meteor in the Veil that holds the ruins-to-be, placing himself in the time capsule. 413,000,000 years later, as the Red Miles rage, the flower - noticeably dead-looking - opens and releases him. He kills both the WK and the WQ in turn, before teleporting outside. He advances towards the PM, but AR detonates the Bec-Head base and catches his attention. He detonates the Eggy-Looking Base and Helipod Base, but hesitates at destroying the final base with WV inside it. Noir decapitates the AR and avoids the PM, who leaps at him with a Regisword, by teleporting into the last base. Seeing that the base has no power, he proceeds to tear the Uranium out of the WV's stomach. He places it in the machine, powering it. Any time Jack is depicted after taking the Uranium, his right hand is red with WV's blood. After powering the machine, Jack goes to Room 3, which is apparently capable of teleporting characters or objects to the endgame door in either the Kids' or the Trolls' Incipisphere. With this, he gets on the Deappearifier and teleports away to the Trolls' session. The events directly following his appearance in the Trolls' Incipisphere are shown in fast-motion, up to Aradia and Sollux next to the Green Sun. Part 3 Behind them flies Derse's Moon of the Kids' Incipisphere, with Rose, Dave, Liv Tyler and The Tumor inside it. In addition, there is the decapitated form of DD. Rose, Liv and Dave enter the moon's core and take their places on their respective stone slabs, which appear very similar to the quest beds found on the planets (these slabs are later found out to be called Sacrificial Slabs). Rose deploys the Tumor, which quickly sheds its outer shell in an oily and smooth motion, to reveal a device reminiscent of the Ectobiology equipment, with two large tubes containing a red and blue fluid respectively, as well as a control console. As the timer counts down, the view zooms in on the red tube, showing the Kids' universe, complete with Red Miles, and zooming in to Earth; then the blue tube zooms in to Alternia, or rather, its green moon. Atop the castle stand Spades Slick and , at a standoff; challenges Slick to fire his gun, and he obliges her, shooting her directly through the heart with a glowing green bullet remiscient of a cue ball, shot from the gun that gave him. Her heart is shown to have the Trolls' universe contained within it, and it zooms in to show galaxies beginning to explode. Focusing on Alternia, we see lying dead on the ground in a puddle of her blue blood, before the view zooms back out to the bomb equipment again. It is worth noting that her blood, being blue, is representative of the trolls' universe. In turn, the view changes back to LOFAF, specifically Jade on her Quest Bed. She is seen on the Exiles' monitor, going dark, and then we see PM looking at the wounded WV in dismay and panic. Part 4 Back on the LOFAF, hummingbirds flock to Jade's corpse, while meteors from The Reckoning finally hit The Battlefield. Jadesprite and Davesprite stare at an enormous meteor. Just seconds before impact, Jade finishes Ascending, becoming a god tier fusion of Jade and Jadesprite (and, therefore, Bec). Casually holding up her hand, she shrinks the meteor to the size of a baseball, floating it above her hand while Davesprite looks on in amazement. She picks up a Prospitian ship, getting on board before shrinking The Battlefield to baseball-size, leaving it to orbit her. Part 5 She takes the ship to the LOFAF, while John waits on the fully scratched Beat Mesa as it begins flying upwards out of the LOHAC. PM takes the body of WV outside the base and then picks up the White Queen's Ring. Jade brings John to the ship, then scales her planet and LOHAC. LOLAR and LOWAS quickly follow, while PM hesitantly places the Ring on her finger. As The Tumor's timer counts down, the Beat Mesa begins to fly into Skaia while Jade summons the captchalogued Fourth Wall, slowly increasing its size while it shows the kids' adventure so far, backwards. This may represent their universe being reset. When it reaches Gamzee watching the miracle of a new beginning, it stops, and the viewpoint changes to him, with Cal in his lap. On his computer, he's talking to , asking him what he thinks they (the trolls, and possibly the kids) are. He highlights a single line of 's text with the reply: " " Part 6 The Bomb's countdown reaches 0:00, both universes detonating and killing Dave and Rose. has fooled everyone: instead of destroying the Green Sun, as was expected, the explosion is what created the Green Sun in the first place. Jack watches the Green Sun coming into existence from afar, while Aradia and Sollux watch it (far in its future) from much closer. Switching to the remnants of the Trolls, Terezi attempts to point Sollux in the direction of the bright light in the sky, Karkat kindly pointing her closer to the right direction. Using an incredible amount of psychic power, Sollux hurls their meteor sanctuary towards it, even as blood begins to pour from his eyes and mouth from the strain, much like the overexertion of his ancestor. Suddenly, on the very platform where Noir gained entry to the Trolls' universe, the PM materializes with the dying WV in tow, in fully-prototyped form, with Jack looking on in fear/redrom. Part 7 Dave and Rose rise out of the newly-created Green Sun, glowing brilliantly. As the glow fades away and the flickers of flame leave them, it becomes clear that they have in fact Ascended, and the two see Aradia and Sollux face-to-face for the first time. Having finally made the Fourth Wall big enough to fly through, Jade hurls the ship through it, successfully escaping the Scratch. It continues to display images from the story (playing in reverse) for a few seconds before cutting out on the first comic from the archives, and tattered curtains close on it ending the Flash. Long Story Short *Jack places Jade on her Quest Bed, enters the Frog Temple and places himself in its seed, kills the White Queen and King along with AR, fatally wounds WV, and enters the Trolls' session *Jack kills the Genesis Frog, Red Miles spreads through the Kids' universe *Rose and Dave Deploy the Tumor in the core of Derse's moon *Spades Slick shoots *Jade ascends *Jade shrinks the battlefield, LOWAS, LOLAR, LOHAC, and LOFAF *The Tumor detonates *The Green Sun is created *Rose and Dave ascend *Sollux pilots the trolls' meteor to the Green Sun *PM enters the trolls' session *Jade expands the 4th wall and sends the Prospitian Battleship through it, with her and John along for the ride Trivia *While the usual style of url, ending "p=006009", does work, the default url for the S Cascade page ends with "p=6009", without the leading zeroes. Curiously, the default url does not have the "go back" or "start over" links that are normally present on MSPA pages. *Cascade was hosted on Newgrounds and on the release date there was so much traffic to the video that it crashed the site. Category:Detailed complex pages